Sleepless Night
by gelphie-otp
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba's first night home with their new baby doesn't go so well...


It had been a long, busy past couple of days for Elphaba and Glinda getting everything prepared for their new baby. But today was the day. The special day when they get to bring her home to their apartment. The two women loved their new baby girl, Bella, very much.

It was their first night home with baby Bella and everything was going well. It was close to 8pm when they decided to get her ready for bed. They took her into the decorated bedroom they already had set up and Glinda dressed the baby in a lavender night set she had bought. She laid her down in the crib.

"Goodnight my angel. We love you." Elphaba said and kissed her on the forehead. When Bella's eyes fluttered shut they both sighed with contentment.

"We make good parents." the blonde said with a smile.

"We certainly do." the green women agreed. They went to the living room to relax for a while. It was about two hours later when the two women decided they should get ready for bed. They were both quite worn out.

They went to their room and once both women were in bed and about to drift off to sleep, they were startled awake by a loud cry from Bella's room.

"Oh no, the baby's crying!" The blonde panicked.

"We better go check on her." Elphaba said and they got up and rushed to the room next door. The green woman turned on the lights and Glinda grabbed the crying baby from the crib and tried to soothe her.

"Don't cry honey. Mommy's here."

Bella continued to cry. Glinda, not knowing what to do handed her to Elphaba.

"Shh. Sweet, its okay." Elphaba whispered, rocking the baby in her arms, while she still continued to cry. They both took turns trying to calm her, but to no avail.

"Whats wrong with her? She was fine when we put her down." the blonde said becoming worried.

"I don't know. Is she hungry? When was the last time she ate?" Elphaba asked loudly while Bella cried right in her ear.

"It was earlier this evening." the blonde said.

"Maybe she is hungry. I'll get her bottle." the green woman handed the crying baby back Glinda.

"Hurry!"

She came back five minutes later with a warm bottle of baby formula. Glinda took the bottle. It was a struggle getting it in Bella's mouth, but she eventually got it. She suckled for a few moments. Elphaba and Glinda were grateful that they finally got her to shut up, but seconds later she spit the bottle out and started wailing all over again.

"Elphie I don't think she's hungry. What do we do now?!" the blonde asked as Bella flailed around in her arms. Elphaba thought for a moment.

"Ok, um well, is her diaper like...full?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Check!"

"Wha-I fed her! _You_ check!"

"Fine!" Elphaba said. She was too tired to argue with her wife and the quicker they figured out what was wrong, the quicker they can go back to sleep. She picked up Bella, sat her on the changing shelf and opened up her diaper. There wasn't really anything in it, but it she figured it wouldn't hurt to change it anyway. Although, that did not help because the baby was still crying.

It had been over an hour and Bella was still going at it. Elphaba and Glinda had no idea what was wrong, they had tried almost everything and nothing worked.

"How long is it possible for a baby to cry?! Aren't you tired yet Bella?" Glinda asked, rocking the wailing child.

She and her wife certainly were tired. They had bags under their eyes and were nearly about to pass out. Being parents wasn't as easy as they thought.

Elphaba rubbed Bella's back as she walked her up and down hallway several times trying to quiet her, still to no avail. Almost another hour had gone by.

"Why won't she stop crying!?" The blonde said, about to cry herself.

"Ugh I don't know!"

"I- I just want to go back to sleep Elphie!"

"So do I!"

They sat on the floor in Bella's bedroom with their back against the crib, the green girl held her in her arms while Glinda sat beside her. After 15 minutes of cradling, Bella's cries began to subdue, but before Elphaba and Glinda could sigh in relief, she started up again.

"Can't you sing to her or something?" the blonde asked desperately.

"I can try." the green woman said. She sang a calm soothing lullaby as she rocked the baby in her arms. Bella quieted down when she heard her mommy's pretty voice, and in another fifteen minutes she was sound asleep. Elphaba smiled when she noticed her wife had also fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Glin?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Glin, she's asleep."

The blonde opened her eyes.

"Oh sweet Oz almighty, thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Shh! I swear you better not wake this child up or so help me I'll-"

Suddenly Bella started to stir, and woke up again, crying.

"Ozdammit Elphie!" the blonde exclaimed.

"That was not my fault!" the green woman handed the crying baby to Glinda. "Here you take her!"

They both miserably sat there while their baby continued cry for no apparent reason. After what felt like another hour, Bella finally seemed to have cried herself to sleep. Glinda looked down at the peaceful little child in her arms. They waited a few minutes to see if she would stir again, but she remained asleep.

They gently stood up to lay her down in the crib.

"We did it!" the blonde whispered and they high fived softly.

"Finally, we can go back to bed." Elphaba said.

"We shouldn't leave her alone." Glinda said. "What if she cries again?"

"Don't jinx it!"

"I'm just saying."

"Are you suggesting we sleep right here, on the floor?" the green woman asked.

"This floor looks very comfortable at 3am." the blonde said drowsily.

"It does, doesn't' it." Elphaba agreed. She was so tired she felt as though she was going to collapse any second now. Glinda grabbed a blanket from the near by chair. They got down on the floor and snuggled underneath it, and were fast asleep instantly.


End file.
